Cool Kids and Juggalos
by EuropeSkies
Summary: Pairings: Karkat/Gamzee (abusive moraillegiance/one-sided kismesissitude); Dave/Karkat (Dave doesn't do quadrants) WARNING: Explicit. Rape/Non-con, Abuse, Blood, Self-Harm. Don't read if you are triggered easily. Karkat is depressed. He feels hopeless and Gamzee makes everything worse. He needs somebody-anybody to help him. Luckily, Dave is there. Meteorstuck. *sucky summary*


**Warning**: Explicit content. Rape/Non-Con, Abuse, blood. Do not read if you are easily triggered.

"They all motherfuckin hate you." Karkat shuddered at his friend's words.

The Cancer was in his respiteblock with Gamzee. His depression had gotten worse and he needed his morail's help and advice more than ever.

"I'm always hearin what the motherfuck is said. I hear everythin all up in those vents. They all sit the motherfuck down, getting their chill on and whatnot, talkin about what a failure you are. But no worries, brother, you still got me." Gamzee grabbed the trolll and yanked him into an embrace. Karkat winced.

"I'm all you got, bro. All the motherfuck you have is right here. Everyone may hate you for lettin our dear pals die and all that shit, but I am a mother fuckin forgivin being, unlike them." The highblood dug his fingernails into the smaller troll's back. "Don't be speakin to the likes of them."

Karkat pulled away, disgusted. Part of him believed that Gamzee's words were true, but the rest of him pushed the other troll's words away. "Fuck you, Gamzee. _Fuck You._ You're supposed to be my fucking _morail_, you nooksniffer. What, your idea of being a good morail is only popping up once or twice a fucking month and making me feel like shit when you finally do come around?! Is your thinkpan dead from living in the fucking vents? Get the fuck away from me."

"You should be slapped fuckin silly for speakin to me like you just did there." Upon hearing his own words, Gamzee perked up. Words were doing nothing, and punishing Karkat didn't sound like that bad of an idea. The larger troll suddenly advanced on the smaller and shoved him to the ground. Karkat gasped, unprepared for the attack. Gamzee stomped on his stomach and kicked at his sides.

"W-what the fuck are you doing!?" Karkat cried out in pain and anger. He threw punches back at Gamzee in a desperate attempt to halt his blows. The highblood was only more angered by this.

"You're just not motherfuckin gettin it, are you?" Gamzee reached down and grabbed Karkat by the hair and yanked him onto his human bed. "What the fuck do I have to do to make you learn?"

Karkat flopped onto the bed and growled. "Fuck off! Leave me the fuck alone, you pisscouch! If you think this lowly of me, then this moriallegiance is fucking over. Get the fuck out of my block."

Gamzee snapped. He punched Karkat in the face, causing a nosebleed, and flipped him onto his stomach, shoving his face into the bed. The Capricorn tore at the Cancer's pants and yanked them down. Karkat began yelling and kicking at Gamzee. The highblood ignored the attacks and began stroking his bulge. It was soon writhing in his 's boxers were ripped off of him. Gamzee's pants and boxers were also taken off and thrown across the room.

Gamzee attempted to lift the smaller troll's hips, but Karkat was yelling, kicking, thrashing, and doing all he could to escape the other troll.

"Hold the fuck still."

"FUCK YOU!"

Gamzee grabbed Karkat by the hair and slammed his head off of the wall by his bed one time after another. Karkat cried out at each impact. Blood began flowing from a gash on his forehead. Gamzee then let go and resumed stroking his bulge while crimson tears began to flow from Karkat's eyes.

"Fucking stop it..."

Gamzee ignored his plea and lifted Karkat's hips. He inserted his bulge in the troll's nook and began roughly thrusting. Karkat screamed and tried to pull himself away, but Gamzee grabbed his hips and thrusted even harder.

Karkat screamed in pain. He screamed for help. But Gamzee didn't seem to care. He fucked Karkat hard until he felt his orgasm coming. He then pulled out of the Cancer and orgasmed on his back, drenching the troll with genetic material.

Karkat was crying hysterically. He continued to cry long after Gamzee left, not moving.

_I'm pathetic. I hate myself. Why can't I just fucking die._

Dave was walking through the corridors of the meteor. He was bored- bored of video games, dropping sick beats, all of it. He needed his bro to talk to. He hadn't seen Karkat in a week, and quite frankly, he was a little worried.

He knocked on Karkat's door. "Hey Kit-Kat, it's Dave. Open up."

No reply. He waited. A minute. Two.

"Karkat, dude, please. We haven't chilled in forever. Don't leave me hanging out here."

No reply.

"If you don't open up, I'm coming in."

No reply.

"Last warning, dude." He was worried.

…

Dave tried the doorknob and found it suprisingly unlocked. He entered his friend's block and turned on the lights. As the room was lit up, Dave stood frozen in horror.

Blood was everywhere.


End file.
